


Out of the Cold

by mythomagicallydelicious



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Cardassia, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 13:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12771894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythomagicallydelicious/pseuds/mythomagicallydelicious
Summary: "I am tired and cold...may I sleep here tonight?"





	Out of the Cold

It had been unusually overcast that day on Cardassia Prime. The clouds had come together and threatened the inhabitants of the capital city all day with rain. Finally, that evening, it had delivered.

The weather had never threatened Aamin from completing his task, though, so he set about his morning work in the usual manner. But his mind was on that afternoon, hoping he could finish the rites respectfully before the rain started. In honor of the fallen, not for his own comfort. Aamin flinched at the thought of being scared inside by something so small as rain, when he had witnessed the horrors of true suffering.

No, the rain would not be scaring him off. He layered himself stronger than usual, and headed out after his morning work was completed. There were no interruptions from either inquisitive strangers or foul weather as he spoke to the Prophets, and for that he was glad. He held the rites for so many that afternoon, but it never felt like enough to wash the blood from his mind.

On his way back the clouds broke and the sky poured down upon him. His long trek back through the winding valley becoming filled with treacherous footholds. Usually he loved the packed sand of his home, but tonight it held danger and trouble. He finally crested the final hill and the city came into view. Even then, he knew he had quite the trek back to his own home, and filled with busybodies who would question his motives for being drenched in mud and water if they saw him.

There was another option. He knew someone to be trusted who kept a residence on the outskirts of the city. _Perhaps she is there, tonight, and I may ask one favor…_

Aamin adjusted his course to bring him to that home, chiming for the owner of the home and hoping they were present. His hope was answered as he was allowed admittance, the door sliding open under its own power. He stepped forward and took off his shoes respectfully, looking around for his…friend? _Could I call her a friend, is that what we are?_

“Marritza, you were caught in the rain?” a voice called. He turned toward the sound and allowed a small smile to pass his face.

“‘Caught’ indicates surprise at the situation, my dear. I knew it was a possibility, and went out anyway. I was enfolded by it, Ghemor.”

The Cardassian woman smiled and laughed at his explanation. “That is a fair assessment, knowing you, Marritza. But you do not always stop by after an afternoon spent in the country, and you know I am not always at residence here. Is there something you desire from this visit, or did the rain remind you too much of the past?”

Aamin let his smile droop a bit, at the end of her words. There was truth to the thought of the rain bringing up unpleasant memories. But he let those slide as he took a slow step towards her, readying his answer.

“You see my appearance and you know where I was. It is true that I do not wish to become the talk of the city, as you have so graciously left unspoken in your assumption that I came for a favor.” Aamin paused and turned his gaze to the floor momentarily. His right arm was shaking slightly and he willed it to stop, finally putting it behind his back, straightening his neck and shoulders before he spoke again to Ghemor. “I am tired and cold…may I sleep here tonight?”

He knew he did not need to say more, though explanations and justifications rested on the tip of his tongue. Long before this, Aamin and Ghemor had agreed with each other to speak as plainly as they could in such matters, forgoing the Cardassian tradition of speaking in circles and layering conversations unnecessarily. There was a time and a place for a lengthy conversation, but it was nice circumventing that social convention when in each other’s company, they’d found. So Aamin held his tongue and waited, eyes meeting Ghemor’s again as he awaited her decision.

He did not have long to wait.

“Of course, Aamin. You know I would do anything for you.” Ghemor held out her hand and Aamin stepped forward, grasping her arm in the crook of his own. They walked into the other room in this familiar way. Aamin had long since let the embarrassment associated with such an arrangement go. He knew Ghemor preferred this way ever since her return, and he in turn welcomed the new customs she shared.

And considering how unconventional their relationship had been since their first meeting, it made sense as well.

“Thank you, Iliana,” he returned, and the unspoken words between them were of comfort and reciprocity to Ghemor’s statement. She led him to the bathroom where he changed and showered in peace, some of his clothes having their own special cabinet in the space. When he exited he found the couch in the back room made up with a warm comforter and a hot cup of Red Leaf tea beside it. He sat on the edge of sofa and took a bracing sip of tea. Iliana made the best cup of tea, better than any he’d had before.

She came out once more as he was settling in. “No, do not get up. I do not require your assistance. I just came to wish you a good night, and,” she stepped closer, leaning slightly to where Aamin was resting upright against the arm of the sofa, resting her hand lightly on the edge of his shoulder, “to tell you I hope you sleep well, my dear Aamin.” Iliana smiled and stood upright again, removing her hand from him.

Aamin felt the warmth from her glancing touch, and he looked up into her features, radiating that same warmth. He smiled at her, and spoke back.

“Thank you, my dear friend. I hope the same for you, as well, Iliana.” They smiled at each other for a moment longer before Iliana turned to her own sleeping arrangements. Aamin listened to the rain pelting the windows outside, to the shouts of a few last Cardassians trying to make it back to their homes. He listened to the night-sounds of the city, to the hum of electricity within this home, and to the gentle sound of his own breathing.

His earlier question of how to categorize Ghemor came back to him and he smiled in the darkness of the room. He was no longer as tired or cold as he had been before, knowing that his close friend was here to support him. He allowed the weight of his guilt to rest long before he did that night, thoughts of Iliana and their friendship taking over the space.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from tumblr user @nerdfishgirl . This could happen within the same AU as my fic "Occupying Space", or could happen in a similar timeline to it.


End file.
